


Spice It Up

by JennaLee



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: D/s, Dom!Rhett and Sub!Link, Face-Sitting, Figging, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vatsyayana is not a Russian supermodel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:37:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaLee/pseuds/JennaLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wants to try something new in bed. Rhett is always up for an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spice It Up

**Author's Note:**

> To Chellann_Nicollares, for the endless support and editing advice.

When Rhett walked in the door of Link’s house, Link took him by the hands and squeezed his fingers imploringly. When their eyes met, Rhett saw that the other man’s pupils were swollen with desire, irises reduced to the thinnest rings of blue. Despite his age and the duration of his relationship with Link, Rhett never failed to go from zero to sixty in two seconds flat just from one passionate gaze or subtle sexy gesture from the gorgeous brunet. Link was just so damned _pretty_ , in the most masculine way possible. The long, soft black hair, his expressive sapphire eyes, the dark stubble on his cheeks and the soft kissable lips all made for the most striking man Rhett had ever seen. His thoughts must have showed on his face, because Link’s grin of excitement softened into a sweeter smile as he stared up at the taller man.

“Missed me?” Link asked playfully.

“More than you know,” Rhett answered huskily. The two men embraced, bodies thrumming with barely contained excitement. Rhett ducked his head to bury his nose in Link’s hair, inhaling the delicious, crisp scent of the man’s shampoo. “I’ve been waitin’ for this forever.” 

“Mmm, Rhett.” Link pushed his face into Rhett’s chest, the rims of his glasses digging almost painfully into the taller man’s skin. “Gosh, I need you. Need you so bad.”

“What do you need, Link?” Rhett pulled away and held him at arms’ length. The blond tilted his head and raised his eyebrows questioningly, despite knowing exactly what the answer would be. After knowing Link for decades, living with him through college, working beside him every day, it was more than easy to read him. All the same, hearing Link ask for it was like music to his ears every time. So Rhett just waited, smiling obliviously and leaning in to press a kiss to Link’s forehead. 

The younger man breathed heavily through his nose and shuffled his feet as he tried to get to the point. “I want you to be in control,” Link admitted finally, his throat working hard as he swallowed. “I need you to hurt me, Rhett, please. Take me and make it rough.” His cheeks coloured and he nervously adjusted his glasses, as if they hadn’t done this before, as if he were afraid Rhett would say no. As if that would ever happen. 

“I know, baby,” Rhett’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips, thinking eagerly of what was to come. “I’ll give you what you need. C’mere.” Link stepped forward, neatly fitting himself between Rhett’s hands. Long fingers curled into Link’s belt loops as if they were two pieces of a puzzle come together in a perfect fit. Rhett let the moment drag out, loving the feel of Link’s slim hips held firm in his grasp and admiring the upturned face that regarded him with an expression of wonder and anticipation. He slid his hands around to Link’s ass and squeezed two firm handfuls, using them to forcibly pull the smaller body flush against his own. “Kiss me first,” he demanded, locking one arm around Link’s lower back. “We have all night. No need to rush.”

Link always kissed as if he hadn’t seen Rhett in months or years, intense and forceful where Rhett was reserved and romantic. Teasingly, Rhett held back, keeping his lips closed until Link nipped at them and tugged his hair impatiently. His tongue was relentless in its mission but Rhett was just as insistent at letting the night progress slowly. When he straightened up, Link went up on his toes, chasing his lips for more. 

It made Rhett chuckle affectionately. “I bet you got yourself all worked up waitin’ for me, huh?” he murmured with a kiss to Link’s temple, imagining the younger man stretched out on the sofa stroking his thick cock as he anxiously awaited Rhett’s arrival. “Touchin’ yourself, pretending it’s me…”

“You have no idea,” Link breathed. “It’s been weeks, Rhett.”

“You’re insatiable.” 

“And you’re mean. Come on, man, give it to me.” Link looked a little embarrassed at his own words, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth, though his eyes bored into Rhett’s with red-hot passion.

“Oh, I’ll ‘give it to you’, don’t you worry.” Rhett slid a hand beneath Link’s shirt. “Give it to you good and rough, ‘till you’re too sore to sit down tomorrow.” 

Link’s plump pink lips parted, eyes searching Rhett’s and widening as the taller man let his own smile turn into a dangerous leer. “Oh…gosh,” he breathed. “That sounds perfect.”

“So you said you have something new for us to try tonight, hmm?” Rhett asked, referring to their earlier conversation over the phone. Their nights alone together usually took a great deal of communication and planning between them. Link’s tone had been calm but he’d been speaking much more loudly than usual, which meant he was nervous about something. The only hint he’d given as to what he wanted Rhett to do to him was that it could hurt and he might have to be tied down or restrained to be able to take it. _I tried doin’ it to myself, to test it,_ Link had admitted, _but I kept chickening out._ Of course, Rhett’s interest was immediately piqued and his mind began supplying him with a endless assortment of ideas as to what Link could possibly be talking about. 

Link nodded briefly. “Yeah, I do. We don’t have to, but…lets see where the night goes. For now I need you to take charge. Tell me what to do, make me go through with it. Control me. Please,” he added softly.

“Normal safewords?” asked Rhett. “Red for stop, yellow for pause?” He waited until Link had nodded. “Good boy. Now take off your clothes.”

Link took a deep breath, then shook his head firmly, pressing his lips together as he took a step backward. The games had begun, and this was Link’s favourite part – pushing Rhett’s buttons, breaking the rules laid out for him, saying _no_ when he meant _yes_. It wasn’t something Rhett thought he’d ever be into, back when he’d discovered his partner’s pain kink and the extent of the rape fantasies he envisioned. At first, he would only – _could_ only – hold Link’s wrists down while they made love, or give him love bites that were a little more vicious than what he considered normal. The thought of Link in pain had made his stomach roll with nausea, and the idea of being the one inflicting that pain was incomprehensible. It had taken time, trust and plenty of communication for Rhett to come around to the point of enjoying his role as the dominant – along with experiencing things from the submissive side of sex. It wasn’t about inflicting pain, but about controlling pleasure. 

“You’re gonna do what I tell you, or you’ll regret it,” Rhett said, his voice slipping into a calm, commanding tone. “Don’t you walk away from me.” He took an even larger step forward and grabbed Link’s hair. “I _said_ , take off your clothes. Right now.”

Link mumbled something, eyes dropping to the floor. “What was that? Speak up.” Rhett punctuated his words with a light slap to his arm and another tug of his hair. 

“I said no!” Link cried out. “I’m not taking ‘em off. You can’t make me. Let go!” He winced and lifted a hand to Rhett’s wrist, squeezing it firmly. “Let me _go_!” When this didn’t get any reaction but a dry chuckle, Link dug his fingernails lightly into Rhett’s skin and snarled.

Rhett knew what Link was trying to provoke him into. The brunet was so predictable. Rhett used his grip to wrench Link’s head painfully to the side. That earned a short grunt of surprise, but no struggle. Link followed the insistent tugging until he was kneeling on the floor. With his free hand, Rhett took off Link’s glasses and placed them safely on the coffee table. It seemed as if Link was resisting a little now, purposely making Rhett’s hand pull harder. Giving in, Rhett yanked the handful of hair more sharply, this time pulling his head back to enjoy the lovely visual of Link’s lean, golden neck all stretched out. The sight of the beautiful man before him straining to hold himself upright with his head forced back and an obvious bulge straining the front of his jeans lit a fire deep in Rhett’s belly. Carefully, one arm ready to pillow Link’s head if he accidentally went down a little too hard, Rhett released his hair only to push him flat on his back. Standing up again, Rhett stared down threateningly, projecting his dominance.

“Look at me,” he growled, and Link obeyed. “You’re mine, you hear? When I give you an order, you do exactly as you’re told. Tonight, you’re my slave.” He put a socked foot on Link’s throat, leaning with just the right amount of weight to barely hint at restricting his breathing. “All mine, to use however I want.” His foot trailed down Link’s chest, over his stomach, and hovered over the hard bulge in his pants. There he applied pressure carefully until he saw the brunet’s face begin to scrunch up in pain. “Say it. Tell me who you belong to. That you’re my slave.”

“I’m not,” Link gritted out, hands splaying at his sides to grip at the carpet. “Get off me, you oaf.”

“You’re just begging for punishment, aren’t you? Do you want a spanking?”

“No, please,” Link said immediately, the puppylike excitement on his face making the lie ridiculously obvious. Rhett raised an eyebrow, and Link wriggled and repeated himself. “Don’t, Rhett, please, I’ll be good. I’ll behave.”

“When do you ever behave?” Rhett couldn’t help but laugh as he lifted his foot off and knelt beside the smaller man. The hardness beneath Link’s jeans was too tempting to ignore. Rhett stroked his hand over it, fingers tracing the impressively thick shape until Link’s hips instinctively bucked towards the light touch. “You just can’t control yourself tonight,” Rhett commented. “Disobedient brat. You’re getting a spanking, and when I’m done with your ass you’re going to thank me for using my hands and not my belt.” 

Link shook his head, looking up at Rhett with challenge in his eyes, just as the older man knew he would. Link loved it when Rhett physically overpowered him with his greater strength, loved being stripped naked as he writhed and resisted. True to form, Link pushed at Rhett’s wrists as he tried to unbutton the plaid shirt he was wearing. When his struggles became a little too fierce, Rhett struck him in the cheek with an open hand, careful to watch Link’s reaction to make sure it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. Link didn’t mind behind hit in the face but it was reaching the outer limits of Rhett’s own comfort. The sound of the slap was followed by a shocked but delighted cry. Rhett kept his hand at Link’s jaw, instinct making him cup his partner’s face lovingly. The brunet pushed his cheek hard into the touch, begging for more while protesting all the while.

“Gonna stay still for me now?” Rhett asked. Link rumbled out a primal moan, his lips curved in a smile. He was clearly enjoying himself so far. He seemed dazed, but in a positive way, like someone having a pleasant daydream while staring off into the sky. Rhett patted where he’d just hit, a brief apology, and Link shrugged almost imperceptibly. The level of trust required in this made Rhett dizzy sometimes. That Link loved Rhett enough to put his own well-being entirely into the taller man’s hands was nothing short of incredible.

The plaid shirt came off easily after that. Link even sat up slightly and lifted his arms when Rhett tugged off his white undershirt, too, but he began to kick when Rhett tried to unbutton his jeans. “You asked for this, now don’t be a tease,” scolded Rhett, giving his nipple a sharp pinch before returning his attention to the matter at hand. Link’s whimper didn’t faze him. The weakness, the submission, it was all just play. The illicit nature of it only added to the fun. 

The smaller man gasped as Rhett pulled his skinny jeans down and off, then covered himself with his hands when his briefs quickly followed. Rhett grabbed his wrists and forced them away. “Keep ‘em there,” he commanded, and Link’s hands stilled at his sides, allowing Rhett to gaze down with admiration at the incredible figure lying before him.

Naked, Link was a sight to behold. Lying on the beige carpet with his cock bobbing helplessly between his legs, he was the very image of vulnerability, begging to be taken. Rhett liked his hairiness, the raw masculinity contrasting with the trim waist and shapely hips and thighs. He paused to fondle the expanse of skin before him. Link arched into his touch but Rhett could sense his impatience. Link didn’t want sweet caresses, not right now. _I’m not a china doll, Rhett,_ he’d said once, when they first began to play like this. _I won’t break, come on._ But Rhett couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him hungrily in a clash of tongues and teeth until Link tapped his upper arm. Kissing was nice, but they could do that whenever they wanted. Link was needy, and Rhett was here for him.

“Stand up and go bend over the back of the couch. Spread your legs and stand on your toes,” Rhett commanded, getting to his feet. 

Link didn’t hesitate to comply this time. “Yes, sir,” he said in a humble voice that shook slightly with his concealed eagerness. The couch was a perfect height and comfortably padded. Forcing the smaller man to stand on his toes with his legs apart would provide satisfying visuals for Rhett’s pleasure. The effort required for Link to maintain the pose would make his thighs tremble and his muscles stand out beautifully. Feeling quite satisfied with himself, Rhett watched his partner climb slowly to his feet and walk to the couch, bare backside swaying slightly. He draped himself over the couch as ordered, nudging his legs apart and rising up onto the front half of his feet as if he was wearing heels. If only Rhett had thought to bring some actual heels. _Next time,_ Rhett decided, making himself a mental note as he stepped into position behind Link and lightly ran his fingernails down the man’s spine and over his exposed buttocks. He wobbled briefly, but caught his balance. 

“Ready, baby?” Rhett asked.

“Yes,” Link gasped, and then followed that with, “Holy crap, Rhett!” as the first strike rocked his body forward. He clearly hadn’t been expecting so much force so soon. His palms shot out and splayed flat on the couch cushions as he braced himself for the next hit. Rhett grinned in approval at the way his thighs shook in exertion.

“Count ‘em, darlin’,” Rhett said calmly, “and don’t say anything else unless I tell you to.” 

“One,” Link gasped, and Rhett gave him a moment to steel himself before slapping the other cheek with just as much force. “T-two!” 

Link could be extremely vocal in bed, Rhett knew, and it was difficult for him to count out his spanks like this. He could force himself to be silent if necessary by sealing his lips shut, but every time he opened his mouth to count he couldn’t help letting little exclamations slip out. _He won’t make it to five before he messes up,_ Rhett thought to himself. And, true enough – 

“Four – mmmh, oh, gosh,” Link moaned. “Oh – Rhett, dangit, I’m sorry, I can’t help it, it feels too good – ”

“You aren’t bein’ a very good slave,” observed Rhett, sliding his hand between Link’s spread thighs to cup the man’s balls roughly enough to make him whine. “Shush. Keep counting. At fifteen I’ll stop and decide how many more spanks you get depending on how many times you mess this up again. You understand?”

Link’s back heaved as he gulped air. “Y-yes, Rhett. Yes, _sir._ ” His back arched further, pushing his pale ass higher into the air. Already it was starting to turn pink. By the time Rhett was done, it would be flame-red. The rhythm of slaps followed by Link’s obedient counting continued, and Link only slipped once more near the end by letting out a sharp curse. “Oh no, I need to – I’m gonna – ” His hand went between his legs and a moan echoed through the room.

“If you come,” Rhett interrupted sharply, surprised that Link was already so worked up, “I’m gonna tie you up good so you can’t touch yourself. You can watch me get myself off, and then I’ll leave you there alone and helpless, thinkin’ about how to show a little restraint, ‘till I think you’ve learned your lesson.” While Link was in no way opposed to being tied up, being denied the release he craved so badly was a thought so cruel that he actually twisted his head around to look at Rhett with real shock as if he might have misheard.

“You wouldn’t,” Link accused. “You want me just as bad as I want you.”

“I could still have you without lettin’ you have any fun,” Rhett observed.

Link gave him a pleading look, but Rhett just met his gaze with a stormy glare until the brunet meekly turned and faced the couch once more. Just as Rhett knew he would. It wouldn’t do to let Link fall apart and climax already. They had so much free time this evening, and Rhett had spent nearly a week thinking of all the things he could do to Link once they were together. With their jobs and five kids between them, this much free time was practically unheard of.

The last of the fifteen hits was delivered without further incident, and while Link was no longer close to the edge, he was still reduced to a quivering wreck. “Ten more,” Rhett decided. “You don’t have to count these ones, and you don’t have to keep quiet.” Link nodded to indicate that he’d heard, and Rhett leaned back to finish the ‘punishment’. Muffled cries of pain turned into constant moans that grew louder with every hit, the same noises he made while getting fucked. Rhett slapped his ass harder, harder, until his hand was on fire. By the last strike, Link’s skin was red-hot and his face was pressed hard into the couch cushions to quiet his wild keening.

“Thank you,” Link whimpered as Rhett bent down to press a light kiss to each buttcheek. “Thank you…sir.” 

Rhett helped him stand up straight, smoothing his hands down Link’s arms and murmuring words of praise. Link stood still, listening with his eyes closed, naked back pressed against Rhett’s clothed chest as he rode out the lingering pain. With one last brush of his lips against Link’s ear, Rhett backed away to work on ridding himself of his restrictive clothing. His shirt fell to the floor and he kicked it aside carelessly. Link turned around to watch, mouth falling open as his gaze travelled up and down Rhett’s body. 

Rhett never got tired of this, of the way Link always looked at him as if he was the most alluring thing on the planet. The brunet’s gorgeous blue eyes seemed to glow with an intense mix of love, lust, and primal hunger as Rhett’s hands moved over his own chest, then slowly downward and over his groin. “You like that, huh?” Rhett grinned as he popped the button of his jeans with one quick motion. 

“You know I do.” Link’s breathing quickened as he watched the tall man slowly pull his jeans down his long, lean legs. Rhett’s stiff cock strained hard against the tight material of his briefs, and he cupped its outline with one hand, sighing in exaggerated pleasure just to torment Link. 

“Rhett,” Link murmured with a sigh, “don’t be a tease, take ‘em off already. I wanna see.” He licked his lips.

“You’re greedy, boy,” Rhett commented in an exaggerated Southern voice, nearly falling over his own feet as he tried to take his underwear off without looking away from Link’s face. Link rolled his eyes in response to Rhett’s clumsiness. Suddenly, Rhett was fighting the urge to giggle and Link’s eyes were sparkling like he was holding back laughter too. Link broke first, his head tilting back as he laughed out loud. Rhett tried to maintain his composure, but he couldn’t. The other man’s giggles were ridiculously contagious.

“Bedroom?” Link finally managed to ask when their chuckles died down. He jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, eyes still dancing with merriment.

“Heck yeah.” Rhett offered a hand to Link, who took it between both of his smaller hands and kissed his knuckles. The sweetness of it took Rhett’s breath away and all traces of laughter subsided, replaced by a pleasant warmth deep in his chest. His long arms enveloped Link’s naked body in a hug, but Link had other ideas.

“Come on, come on,” Link pushed Rhett backwards, towards the stairs. “Cuddles later.”

Rhett kissed the top of Link’s head. “Sounds like a plan.” 

The two men practically flew up the stairs, their mutual excitement building. Link made it to his bedroom first, grinning at Rhett as he flopped onto his stomach in the centre of the mattress. When he tried to roll over, the grin slipped off his face and was replaced by a wince of pain as his sore butt rubbed against the blankets a little too roughly. Immediately, Rhett was at his side to hold Link steady until he found a comfortable way of lying on his back. When the brunet seemed good and relaxed, head propped up on a fluffy pillow, Rhett straddled his thighs and bent to cover the naked torso before him with kisses. 

“Mmm, Rhett…This is nice, but…Oh.” Link sucked in a gasp as Rhett’s tongue circled a nipple. “I need more. I want you to be rough.”

Rhett rubbed his bearded cheek against Link’s shoulder like a happy cat and began to lay a trail of wet kisses across the sexy protruding collarbones. “Love you,” he mouthed into his partner’s skin.

“Prove it,” Link shot back sassily. “Come on, Rhett. You said you would.”

The taller man ignored him. Link’s neck tasted so good, like salt and sin. Rhett’s tongue licked a wet stripe from clavicle to jawbone and his hand crept into his own lap before he realized what he was doing. Before he knew it, Rhett was stroking himself vigorously. When his hips began to rock in time with his hand, Link noticed what was happening.

“Seriously?” Link spluttered. “Dang it, Rhett, let me touch you at least. That’s not fair. I wanna…”

Indignant at the shorter man’s impatience, Rhett bit down hard on Link’s neck without warning.

“Rhett!” Link cried out when the larger man’s teeth increased the pressure until the skin broke beneath one dull canine. “Ohhh, Rhett, oh, _wow_ , I love it, that hurts so good…” Link’s voice faded into another moan and trailed off, breathless with excitement now that Rhett was finally playing along again. With a rush of desire, Rhett tasted a hint of Link’s blood and immediately began to suck at the small wound. His tongue moved restlessly over the tiny puncture until Link’s shoulder shrugged up and shoved his face away. “No,” he pleaded, but Rhett had heard that desperate tone of voice before and knew what it meant. _Yes, make me take it, do it harder._

Rhett growled, sat up, and grabbed Link by the hips to roll him over. Link gave a shuddering groan and pushed his ass up pleadingly, so Rhett bent down and sank his teeth into the top of one buttock. The flesh was still hot from the spanking. Link screamed and began to thrash, but Rhett didn’t let go until he had dug his teeth in hard enough to just break the skin again. His cock gave a twitch at the sight of Link’s vulnerability and the slight metallic tang in his mouth. Link’s ass was firm and inviting, begging to be nuzzled and kissed and touched. Rhett pressed his face against the smooth skin. He loved this closeness, wanted to put his mouth all over Link’s most sensitive places and listen to the animalistic noises he made. When Rhett pulled back and saw the bloody ring of tooth marks he’d left on the man’s buttcheek, he groaned and nipped at Link’s upper thigh. 

“More,” Link demanded. “Spank me again.” And Rhett gave in, as always. He shifted to his left hand and smacked Link just as hard as before, and again, alternating cheeks and then smacking his thighs, deliberately avoiding a predictable pattern so that Link didn’t know when each strike was coming. The suspense seemed to be driving Link crazy. His hands, held up at the headboard like he was bound there, flailed helplessly or gripped handfuls of the pillows with knuckles standing out in sharp relief. 

Breathing hard, Rhett finally stopped when both of his hands were stinging too badly to continue. A finger traced the outline of the bite mark, and when the smaller man moaned, Rhett pinched it hard. Link’s moan turned into an almost canine-sounding yelp. Balancing the pain with pleasure, the older man made sure to give Link’s tortured bottom a break and began to massage the abused flesh until all the muscles had relaxed. 

Rhett took that as his cue to lean down and let his hot breath ghost over the man’s upper thighs, teeth scraping lightly. Link shuddered and moaned sharply. “Again?” Rhett asked amusedly. “You love being bitten, huh?” He began to bite down on a different spot.

“Yes…but I…I can’t, oh, it’s too much, it’s not enough, I want…I don’t…” The slight confusion in Link’s voice made Rhett’s stomach roll over and he froze immediately. 

“Yellow,” he said clearly, pulling away at once and dropping his hands from Link’s ass. He sat up on his heels, concerned. The younger man turned his face to the side and went still. Rhett was fairly sure it wasn’t necessary, but he had to make sure. Link trusted him, and that meant that he was relying on Rhett to be a responsible, caring dom. “Baby, are you okay?” 

Link let out a grunt that sounded affirmative, chest still heaving with exertion.

“Catch your breath,” Rhett suggested gently. “That wasn’t an answer. Take your time, man. It’s all good.” Soothingly, he rubbed Link’s upper back until the smaller man rolled over and looked up at Rhett with clear eyes and a sheepish little grin.

“I’m fine,” he said with a touch of amused exasperation. “I didn’t mean to scare you, man. I was just excited. I said I’m fine!” he laughed as Rhett kissed his neck worriedly and brushed the messy black hair back into place with his fingers. “You know I don’t break easy.”

“I know. Let me just make you feel good for a bit.” Rhett urged him to roll onto his stomach again, and then pressed his forearm across the small of Link’s back to lightly hold him down. With his other hand, he pulled Link’s buttcheeks apart. Link wriggled half-heartedly, like he wanted to struggle but also wanted to hold still so Rhett could touch him where he wanted it so badly. Laughing to himself, Rhett leaned forward and blew cool air up and down the other man’s exposed cleft, watching the puckered flesh tighten and twitch in response to the strange feeling. Leaning in closer, Rhett stuck out his tongue and licked firmly over the tight pink hole.

“Is this okay? Can I do this?”

Link gave a startled moan, and then, greedy as ever, arched his ass up to follow Rhett’s mouth when he pulled away teasingly. “Oh, my goodness, Rhett,” he choked out. “I love it when you do that. Don’t stop…”

Rhett had no intention of stopping. He buried his face in Link’s ass and swirled his tongue in little circles, savouring the intimacy of the act he was performing and how loudly Link was responding. Every moan and sigh made Rhett’s arousal kick up another notch. 

“How’re you feelin’? Better?” the blond finally pulled away to ask. Link let out a dreamy “Mmm hmmm” in response, and Rhett pulled himself up to his knees, looking down with satisfaction at the way Link had practically melted into the sheets. “You are beautiful,” Rhett said with emphasis.

Link turned his face to the side and grinned cockily, looking a thousand times more like himself. Confident, sure, and sinfully needy. “Green,” he said meaningfully. 

“Good.” Rhett patted his back. “Your toys are in the closet?” When Link nodded, Rhett swung his legs off the bed and padded over to Link’s closet, quickly locating the special suitcase. Peering down at the array of sex toys inside, Rhett considered each option before selecting a medium-sized midnight purple dildo that was unrealistically bumpy and ribbed. Link liked its texture and easy girth. When he saw what Rhett had chosen, he smiled and wiggled his butt invitingly. Rhett had to bite back a laugh. The submissive man had no idea of what was about to happen. There was lube in the suitcase, of course, and Rhett popped the cap off a water-based brand and slicked the purple toy.

“Ready?” he asked, getting on the bed and placing the head of the cock at Link’s entrance. Link nodded. Rhett pushed about half of it inside and then stopped, carefully observing Link’s face. “How does that feel?”

“Not as big as you, but I like it.” Link was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. “Mmm, yeah, keep goin’. I like that a lot.”

“Oh, I can tell,” Rhett laughed as he grasped the toy by the base and rocked his hand, barely moving it in and out. The brunet’s breathing hitched and stuttered when the toy grazed over his prostate, but he was otherwise fairly relaxed. Rhett gradually increased the speed of his smooth thrusts, watching the fake cock disappear inside Link’s ass over and over again. Soon he was pulling it almost all the way out and plunging it right back in to the hilt, forcing a cry from Link’s lips each time. There was nothing more erotic than getting to watch Link being stuffed with cock and loving every second of it.

“No – no, yes, oh, Rhett, don’t – don’t stop! Rhett?” Link whined when Rhett let go of the toy. “What are you doing?”

“Hold it in,” Rhett growled at him, surprising even himself with how dangerous he sounded. “Don’t you dare touch it. Now get up.” He didn’t wait for a response before practically yanking him into a sitting position, eliciting a yelp as the toy was pressed into Link’s ass from new angles. Rhett could tell he wasn’t in too much pain by the way he immediately began to flex his thighs, trying to ride the fake cock buried inside him. 

“Stay still, slave,” Rhett ordered with a smack to Link’s thigh.

“Oh, god, oh god,” Link chanted, eyelids fluttering as his entire body shook with the effort of holding still. “Rhett, please, fuck me. Make me come.”

“Not yet,” Rhett grinned. “Wasn’t there something you wanted to try?” He knew what it was. He’d noticed what Link had left on the kitchen counter. They had mentioned it before – Link had actually used it as a threat to Rhett during a reversed scene many months ago, when he’d been domming Rhett for once. It wasn’t something Rhett had ever been into, nor did he quite understand why Link wanted to do it so badly, but he loved to make Link happy.

“Not tonight,” Link groaned impatiently. “I’m so close already, Rhett, just come on, give it to me. However you want it. I need your cock, baby, _please_ , just let me come already!”

Rhett inhaled sharply. Link’s dirty mouth always got him hot and bothered. He was tempted to scrap his plan entirely. To hell with it. He wanted to mount Link from behind and fuck him into the mattress, smack his sore ass and make him scream. Rhett clamped down on his rising lust and shook his head to clear it. Patience would reward him in the end.

“Wait here,” Rhett told him. “I’ll go get your stuff. Don’t you move one inch.”

Link was in the same position when Rhett returned, swaying slightly, head tilted back. His eyes widened when he saw what the blond had brought with him, lips parting in a silent gasp. 

Rhett placed the huge piece of ginger root, the paring knife, and the bowl of ice-cold water onto the dresser adjacent to the bed. “Come here,” he barked, and Link jerked reflexively, startled at the noise. “No, no, don’t take that out,” Rhett scolded as Link’s hands went to the flared base of the dildo. “Hold it in and come here.”

Link whimpered as he tried to slide to the edge of the bed and stand up without dislodging the toy. Every movement made him gasp and moan as its length pressed into new places from different angles. “How did you…how did you know?”

“You think you’re so subtle,” Rhett smirked as Link took small, pained steps towards the dresser, awkwardly clenching down to keep the toy from slipping out of him. “But you can’t hide anything from me. Now, you’re gonna stand here and get this stuff ready.”

“What?” Link looked nervously at the items he had saved on his kitchen counter. 

“Don’t act dumb. You must’ve been readin’ up on this. You know what to do. Peel it, carve it, and make sure you flare out the base and put a little notch below it so it stays inside when you start struggling like the brat you are.”

“Seriously?” Link actually blanched. “You want me to…while I…No, Rhett, can’t you just do it? Or let me take this dang thing out?” He shivered, clearly embarrassed. 

“Nope. Hold the toy in. And carve that ginger.” Rhett spoke in steely tones that the submissive man couldn’t help but obey.

Link’s hands shook at first, but he gritted his teeth and took up the task without further complaint. His cheeks were bright red with humiliation and he couldn’t seem to look at Rhett as he worked. A pleasant aroma filled the bedroom and the skin slowly fell away from the ginger root as Link carefully peeled one of its thick ‘fingers’. Biting his lip in concentration, Link carved the root to be as smooth as possible, tapered at both ends, and then with a big flared base at the bottom. When he was finished, he put his creation into the icy water and waited, shoulders slumped and his cheeks still as red as his abused rear.

Rhett stood behind Link, towering over the younger man. “Good job,” he said, peering over Link’s shoulder. “How do you feel, knowing where that little thing is going to be in a few minutes?” His hand smoothed down Link’s spine and down his ass to wiggle the purple dildo gently. Link gasped out loud, shoulders stiffening. 

“I’m nervous,” the smaller man admitted when he found the power to speak again. “It’s different for everybody. Some people are more sensitive to it than others…so I dunno how much it’s gonna hurt me.”

Rhett took the bowl of sweet-smelling water containing the peeled and carved ginger root. He loved one-upping Link’s own ideas and surprising him. With the drawn out suspense and humiliation of the carving and preparing process, he had taken Link’s control over the situation away. “Go lay on the bed and make sure you’re comfortable.”

“Face up or face down?”

“Your choice.”

Link hesitated and decided to lie on his back, spreading his legs slightly and bending his knees. Rhett set the bowl on the bedside table and settled himself between Link’s legs to gently remove the toy. Link felt nice and relaxed, tight but not tense. When Rhett palmed his cock briefly, he let out a loud moan and closed his eyes. A faint splashing noise made them spring open again and a faint hint of fear flashed across his face when he saw Rhett holding the ginger lightly between two fingers.

“You still want this?” Rhett asked him quietly. “Your call, man.”

Link hesitated, then nodded firmly. “I want it,” he said. “I’m ready. Put it in.”

It was a small intrusion compared to what Link was used to – only a little bigger than Rhett’s finger. But for once it wasn’t the size that would determine the intensity. It was the power of the oil contained in the pale white flesh of the root. It didn’t cause any actual damage to skin, but the pain it could inflict was torturous, according to the sources Rhett had found. He always thought his plans out far in advance. Ginger wasn’t supposed to be lubed, to ensure the oils could come into contact with the skin and cause the desired burning pain. The cold water made it slippery enough to go in easily while preventing the ginger from drying out. However, he liked to take things slow. The small amount of water-based lube inside Link from the toy wouldn’t be much, but it would act as a buffer…at least for a little while, until it dissolved. Then the burn would only get worse and worse.

The ginger slipped easily into Link’s hole right up to the notched base, and the smaller man sucked in a sharp breath. “Talk to me,” Rhett encouraged softly. “Tell me what you’re feelin’.” His hand rubbed small rhythmic circles on Link’s stomach.

“So cold,” Link murmured, arching a little bit. “Jeeze, why did I use ice water?” Rhett let his complaints slide, knowing the sassy attitude wouldn’t last long. “Getting warm fast, though,” Link added suddenly. A shudder ran through his body. “Whoa.”

“And now?”

“Still not so bad yet. Just started to tingle a lot, kinda weird.” Link closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. 

“Good, baby, that’s good. Breathe, just like that. In through your nose, out through your mouth. Good. In…and out. And, in…” 

The smaller man followed his instructions, although it was clearly becoming more and more of a struggle every second. Rhett coached him through his breathing, waiting, until finally Link let out a sharp cry. “It’s getting…oh, my. Oh – ouch, okay, wow.” He gulped. “Okay, definitely hurts now.” 

“Another deep breath, yeah. Hold it…and out. You’re doing so good,” Rhett encouraged, eyes shining bright at the mix of emotions on his lover’s face. Most sources he’d looked at said that the burning feeling peaked in three to five minutes and then stayed at that level for some time. Another minute passed, and Link’s hands started to clutch at the blankets in desperation.

“Rhett,” Link whimpered, glassy-eyed and sweaty, “it burns so bad. Oh, goodness, ohhh….I didn’t think it would…be this much.” 

“Do you think you can take it on your own, or d’you want me to tie you up?”

Link seemed to consider. “Don’t tie me up. Just…don’t let me take it out? I might have to…I might beg if it gets any - _oohhh_ \- any more intense. Make sure you…tell me what to do.” 

Rhett stroked Link’s taut stomach, understanding exactly what Link wanted. “I’ve got you, darlin’, I’ve got you. Keep breathing, remember. Slow and steady.”

“It’s like liquid fire now,” Link gritted out between clenched teeth after a few more quiet groans. His body jerked and twitched. “It – it just gets worse and worse. It’s – _ow_ , damn! – makin’ me so hard. Hurts real good.” 

“Clench down,” Rhett suddenly commanded in his dom voice, and Link obeyed before he’d even thought about what he was doing. 

A high, strangled noise escaped Link as his eyes shot open. “Aaahh! Oh, oh, no – ”

“Hold it,” Rhett commanded sharply as he saw Link begin to relax. “I never told you to stop.” 

Link whimpered and Rhett could see every muscle in his body straining to comply with Rhett’s command. After a few more seconds of watching Link squirm and writhe with pain, Rhett tapped him on the thigh. “Good. You can relax. What’s the pain like, from one to ten?”

“Five right now. Eight when…when you made me hold it tight like that.”

“And did you like it when it hurt that bad?”

“Yes,” the brunet answered in a voice just above a whisper. “I liked it.”

Rhett didn’t give him much of a chance to get too comfortable. “Good. Now clench again.”

“Wait,” Link gasped. “Just wait, I’m not ready. Gimme a few minutes, jeeze.” 

“The longer you fight me, the longer you have to keep it in. Do it.”

With a huge gulp of air, he closed his eyes and tightened up again as ordered, immediately making the same near-scream as he did the first time. His voice cracked and broke, and the scream subsided into a quiet shuddering whine. Rhett noticed how his flushed cock remained fully erect, revealing exactly how much Link was really enjoying himself. Rhett stroked its length with his index finger, watching it jump and twitch at the light touch. Link’s knees knocked together as his whole body began to shake like an aspen leaf.

“Jesus, Link,” Rhett said quietly, squeezing Link’s quivering thighs. “You can relax, that was perfect.” His fingers found a faded, yellowed bruise, a remnant from a tryst weeks ago. Rhett poked at it and listened to the whine Link made in the back of his throat. “I’m going to tie you to the bed tomorrow morning and find every single bruise on your body,” promised Rhett in a hoarse whisper. “And then I’m gonna leave bite marks all the way down each one of your thighs and all over your ass before I fuck you good and hard.” 

“Yes, yes, do it, I can’t wait,” Link cried out, arching off the bed. “Touch me, please, Rhett, I’m getting close.”

Rhett began to stroke up and down his shaft in a maddeningly slow rhythm. His other hand busied itself by digging his short fingernails into Link’s pale chest and dragging them downward, leaving raised pink lines and drawing groans and whimpers. He tried the same technique on Link’s stomach to similar results, and then, with a devious grin, he suddenly let go of Link’s manhood and shoved his legs up and over one shoulder. He raked his nails harshly up and down the creamy skin of the brunet’s inner thighs, making Link toss back his head and gasp loudly. The ginger plug began to slip out a little, but Rhett was ready. He pushed it back inside and, for good measure, pushed Link’s buttcheeks together firmly to make the sensations more intense. 

The howl he got in response was incredible. “Rhett!” Link nearly screamed, twisting and squirming without actually trying to get away. “Oh, ohhh fuck that hurts!” His slim hips rocked back and forth, grinding down on the sensation even as he wailed at the pain of it.

“Good,” Rhett groaned, holding firm to the flared base of the ginger root as Link’s body spasmed. “Breathe, baby, just breathe. I love you.” He counted out five seconds before letting go and lowering Link’s legs back down onto the bed as his lover groaned in relief. He was sweating so much that the pillow was noticeably damp. 

“Just fuck me,” Link begged, toes curling. “Take it out and fuck me. I want to come so bad. Want your cock.”

“I know. But it’s staying in ‘till you come, baby.”

Link’s hand immediately went to his erection, but Rhett slapped it away. “Since when do you get to come before me?” 

“I’m…I’m sorry,” the smaller man said, and then let out a shaky groan. “I can’t take it, I can’t, please Rhett, let me make you come.”

“Yeah? How are you gonna do that?” Rhett brushed a strand of hair out of Link’s eyes. “You want it in your mouth?”

“Mmhmm, yeah, I can do that,” Link panted, wetting his lips and staring up at Rhett with hooded eyes. Rhett briefly considered teasing him for a little longer, maybe making him beg for it, but he’d been ignoring his own needs for too long. Shuffling up the bed, Rhett straddled Link’s chest and leaned his upper body forward to grip the headboard, hovering over Link’s face. He held his own cock firmly in one hand and rubbed the wet tip against Link’s eager lips, which immediately parted to grant him access to the steamy heat within.

“Ohh, yes,” groaned Rhett. “That’s so good, Link…” 

Link moaned right back in response. He was breathing too hard to form a tight suction, but Rhett was beyond caring as he held the base of his dick and guided himself in and out of those delicious pink lips. Keeping the thrusts shallow would make it easier for Link to focus on keeping his lips over his teeth. Rhett certainly didn’t want him trying to handle being choked while flaming-hot ginger was inside his ass. He wasn’t going to last too long anyway, not with Link making muffled wet noises as he tried to pleasure Rhett even as the ginger in his ass grew hotter and hotter.

“Oh, golly,” Rhett gasped, “Can you…” The blond shifted positions again, this time pulling his cock out and moving forward slightly to rest his heavy sack against Link’s chin and lips. “Lick,” he commanded, but Link’s tongue had already started lapping against the sensitive skin. Rhett began to stroke himself, spreading Link’s saliva all over to get it nice and slick. “Gosh, you really do like this,” he remarked with an amazed laugh when he felt a moan reverberate just behind his balls, a strange sensation. 

“Mmmhmm,” Link agreed enthusiastically. His hands cupped Rhett’s ass, coaxing the big man into leaning back further until he was practically sitting on Link’s face. It was difficult if not impossible for Link to move his head much in his position, but he tried anyway, his long flexible tongue straining to lick as far as he could reach. Rhett was overwhelmed by the sensations he was experiencing. All he could do was focus on keeping himself braced upright and steady. Link’s fingers slipped between the older man’s cheeks and touched the opening there as he wrapped his mouth lightly around each of Rhett’s balls in turn, then shimmied downward to get his tongue on Rhett’s asshole. 

Stars exploded behind Rhett’s eyelids as his world narrowed down to nothing but Link’s talented mouth and hands and his utter dedication to pleasing Rhett. The blond spread his legs a little wider and shifted his knees up the bed, giving him the ability to rock back and forth to ride Link’s tongue. Rhett’s loud groans of delight drowned out the obscene wet noises Link was making. The power dynamic had shifted, if only briefly, and Rhett felt suddenly submissive as Link enjoyed his moment of control. His hands tightened on Rhett’s ass, aggressively prying him open for Link to explore every secret crevice of the handsome blond’s body. 

“Link, get ready,” Rhett groaned, trying to warn the man that he was on the brink of climax. He wanted to get his cock back in that sweet mouth so he could watch Link swallow his come. Moving his weight back onto his knees, Rhett straightened up, struggling to contain himself for just a second longer. Blindly, Link squirmed beneath him and opened his mouth wide to receive Rhett’s thick length once more. At the feeling of those lips wrapping around him, Rhett’s orgasm slammed into him with more force than he was expecting. With a long, drawn out groan of ecstasy, Rhett’s hips stuttered and thrust forward on their own accord, filling Link’s mouth with his come. The way Link was moaning as he swallowed every mouthful made Rhett’s knees go weak in awe. He pulled out of Link’s mouth with a pop and lightly squeezed his softening cock, milking the last few drops of come out. The smaller man arched his neck up to lick them off. 

“You look so good,” Link whispered, smiling up at Rhett’s flushed and wild face. 

“Oh, _wow_.” Rhett rolled off and slumped heavily onto the mattress beside Link, who waited quietly as Rhett recovered and tried to remember how to move all his limbs. The power of rational thought was slow to return. Either Link was growing used to the burn or the ginger was losing its potency with time. For now, he didn’t appear to be in pain. 

“Rhett?” Link inquired softly, when the older man had finally caught his breath. Rhett turned his head to the side and smiled at his partner. Locks of hair stuck to Link’s damp forehead, imperfect and beautiful. Rhett pushed them back again. “My turn?” Link asked in a small voice. He looked at Rhett imploringly until the blond propped himself up on an elbow and wrapped a big hand around his manhood. “ _Yes,_ ” Link cried, his voice cracking. “Please, please, faster,” he begged. 

“Shhh, baby, I know how you like it.” Rhett leaned in and kissed him quickly, tasting his own seed on Link’s lips. “How’s that ginger feeling?”

“It still hurts,” he responded. “Still burns a lot. Not as bad as before, but it feels more tingly, almost…almost electric. Unbearable…oh, please! Hold it in,” Link begged, his voice suddenly sharp. “I can’t take it, you’re makin’ me tense up – your hand, I can’t – don’t let me take it out!”

Rhett reacted fast, understanding instantly. Grabbing the unpeeled base of the ginger as Link’s body began to buck wildly, Rhett used his greater weight and strength to keep the other man in place. Link’s body was involuntarily tensing from the stimulation on his cock, forcing him to squeeze down on the ginger. Though it must hurt like crazy, he couldn’t seem to stop moaning and tossing his head from side to side. The battle between pain and pleasure was clearly driving Link crazy, and Rhett loved every second of it. “Look at you,” he laughed. “You’re shameless. So desperate. You want me to make you come, don’t you?”

“Oh, God! Yes, yes, Rhett, I want you. Want…want your mouth on me. Need it.” Link sounded overwhelmed. The blond held him tighter and stroked him faster, watching his lover ascend to dizzying heights of pleasure. “I want…I want…you, on me, I…” Link’s eyelids fluttered as he strained to catch his breath. “Rhett...” He was almost babbling now.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Pin me down,” Link pleaded, pouring all of his energy into speaking coherently. “Please. Pin me everywhere. Make me take it.”

Without hesitation Rhett scrambled on top of him, facing the opposite way, legs gripping Link’s chest and his feet on either side of Link’s face. He pressed his ankles together to hold Link’s head still and leaned forward to brace his hands on the man’s thighs. Link’s answering mewls of delight told him that it was exactly what he was asking for. 

Link’s cock stood stiffly upright, inches away from Rhett’s face. It looked so tempting that Rhett’s mouth began to water. “Alright, baby, lemme see you come for me,” he grunted just before he leaned down to slide his mouth over the sensitive head. The man’s taste filled his mouth and blotted out his senses with a wave of pure carnal pleasure. Somewhere behind him, Link was moaning wildly. Rhett heard his name being repeated over and over. He had to push down hard on Link’s hips to keep him from thrusting upwards. With the additional restraint, Link’s cries became even louder. Rhett’s speed increased gradually as he grew used to the weight on his tongue and the stretch of his lips, trying to take in as much as he could. Giving pleasure this way was a huge turn-on for him, but Link’s size was always a bit of a struggle.

Rhett’s mouth felt as if it was being stretched beyond its limits as Link’s arousal swelled further, indicating that his orgasm was close. With renewed vigor, Rhett relaxed his throat and moved down until he could take no more. Instinct made Rhett swallow around the intrusion and his eyes watered from the strain.

“Yes, Rhett, yes!” Link’s voice pitched higher. “I’m gonna – oh – oh!” Hastily, Rhett pulled back a little so he wouldn’t be choked by what was about to happen. His large hand gripped the base of Link’s manhood, encompassing what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and stroking in time to the rhythm of his lips. The breathless words spilling from Link’s lips dissolved into a moan, cock flexing hard in Rhett’s mouth. 

A stream of hot, bitter come splashed against the back of his throat. There was a lot of it, but Rhett tried to swallow it all, thankful he’d pulled away in time. Surely he would have coughed and spluttered from the force of Link’s release. It seemed to go on forever, but Rhett stayed where he was, relishing the taste flooding over his tongue and down his throat. He couldn’t suppress his muffled groans of delight. Link jerked and twitched through the aftershocks and Rhett kept his hand moving gently, kissing up and down his shaft until the smaller man’s body went boneless beneath him. 

Link let out a sigh of relief when Rhett carefully withdrew the ginger root and put it back in the bowl of water beside the bed. Rhett turned around to be face-to-face with his best friend, who instantly grabbed for his shoulders. The blond found himself yanked him into a bruising, enthusiastic kiss. They panted against each other’s lips, eyes locked, both admiring the other’s post-sex afterglow. Link’s hair was a frenzied artless tumble and Rhett’s sandy spikes had collapsed and were now sticking every which way. In the dim light of the bedside lamp, Link’s eyes appeared a striking cobalt blue. It was almost otherworldly. Rhett kissed his eyebrow and felt the other man’s eyelashes flutter against his face. “I love you, Link,” he whispered. “I love you.” Dimly, he heard the words being repeated back to him, just as sincerely. 

Eventually Rhett fumbled to turn off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Blindly, he patted around to figure out where Link was before arranging the blankets over the two of them. Link squirmed feebly into a better position and flipped his pillow over to enjoy the cool side. “Oh my, that was crazy,” he groaned, and then laughed a little. “Wow, Rhett. I don’t think I can walk.”

“You looked amazing,” Rhett told him truthfully, still overwhelmed by the taste of Link’s come on his tongue and the thick scent of sex overlaid with the faint spice of ginger. “That was so good. Can you still feel it? The burn, I mean.”

“Well, it doesn’t compare to how it was before, but it does still feel a little raw. Not in a bad way…more like the way I’m sore for a while after we make love when I haven’t taken anything up there in a long time.”

“Mmmm,” Rhett groaned. “I love that feeling.” They both fell silent as they both remembered past encounters, smiling to themselves.

“Do you want to know what the ginger is like, someday?” Link asked him sleepily. Rhett considered, his brow furrowing.

“Maybe,” he conceded. “You sure looked like you were havin’ fun. I wouldn’t have thought that would feel good.” 

“S’like nothin’ I’ve ever felt before,” mumbled Link, slurring his words as his eyes drifted closed. “Totally nuts, Rhett. No matter how much it hurt I just wanted more. Did you know…” He paused to yawn. “…that the Kama Sutra mentions ginger as an aphrodisiac?”

“Uh-huh. I did my research too. I saw you lookin’ at that stuff on your laptop,” Rhett smirked. “That old guy, Vatsyayana, or however you say it…you know, the guy who wrote the Kama Sutra…he sure knew his stuff. I’m probably not sayin’ that right. Vatsyayana,” he tried again with different emphasis.

“Vatsyayana,” Link offered a guess. “Sounds like a Russian supermodel.”

Rhett laughed. “From what I read, a lot of people seem to be into it. Figging, I mean. Not Russian supermodels.”

“Probably those too.” Link yawned again. “I thought I was ready…but wow, Rhett, it was so much better than anything I read about.”

“Looked like it hurt more than I thought it would. You’re tough, man. If you do it to me you might have to tie me up to get it in.” His words made Link moan, and he laughed. “Sounds fun, huh? You can get your revenge…use your fingers to get me ready, or your big cock…or just make me take it without any prep…”

“Come on, Rhett,” Link whined. “You’re gonna make me hard again.” His eyebrows scrunched together briefly before his face smoothed out. Obviously even the slightest movement was becoming tough for the tired man.

“Aw, sleepy,” Rhett chuckled. “Did I wear you out, baby?” He trailed his fingers up and down Link’s chest and stomach, feather light. 

“Nope…I could go again, if you want.” Link gave his hips a slight shimmy, but the exhaustion on his face spelled a different story.

“We still have tomorrow to ourselves until four o’clock.” Rhett snuggled closer, arranging himself on his side with one arm above Link’s head and the other draped across his chest. “We’ll have time for another round…or two…Or three.”

“Mmm hmm,” Link agreed, a bit distantly. Rhett smiled to himself.

“We should go out for breakfast first, I think we’re gonna need the energy,” Rhett mused quietly after a few seconds of silence. “Pancakes and bacon. What do you think?” His words hung in the air, unanswered. 

“Link?”

No answer. The man had succumbed to sleep. In the darkness, it might have just been Rhett’s imagination, but Link seemed to still be smiling. Rhett kissed the slack mouth and held him tighter, drifting off into pleasant dreams with the man he loved in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for the love, kudos, comments, Tumblr notes and everything else!


End file.
